Benutzer:JP-Modgamers
Bild:Firefox user.gif Ich hab Modgamers Edits in der Jedipedia. Hier sind die von mir hochgeladenen Bilder Hier sind die von mir erstellten Benutzervorlagen Hier sind meine Buchrezensionen Hier gehts zu meiner Projektseite Lese den Blog dieses Benutzers auf StarWars.com Mache Vorschläge für den Blog Artikel von mir 260px|right 280px|right 240px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right 280px|right *'Allgemeine Artikel' Bild:C3-po.jpg ** A New Hope ** Bai Ling ** Boba Fettt ** Chewbacca (Lied) ** Chronicles of the Old Republic (Fan-Projekt) ** Galerie der Rebellen ** Geschwader ** Steven Greenwood ** Hand des Imperators ** Kriegsherr ** Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Allianz ** Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Republik ** Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte ** Liste aller Schiffe der Neuen Republik ** Liste aller Schiffe der Rebellen-Allianz ** Liste aller Schiffe der Separatisten ** Liste aller Schiffe der Yuuzhan Vong ** Liste aller Schiffe des Neuen Imperiums ** Nicht Menschlicher-Zweig ** Ordnance/Regional Depot ** Planetarer Gouverneur ** Prinz-Admiral ** Quadaniumstahl ** Raumschiffklassen ** Constanze Rüttger ** Saggery-Blüten-Manöver‎ ** Star Wars Fanfiction ** Tataouine ** Thrawns Armada ** Ulica Obi-Wana Kenobiego ** Björn Warns *'Bücher und Comics' Bild:Yoda.gif ** Coruscant and the Core Worlds ** Die Kundschafter ** Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds ** Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie *** Blick in die Zukunft *** Der Zorn des Admirals ** Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ** Imperial Sourcebook ** The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook ** Thrawn-Trilogie (Comic) ** Order 66 (Roman) *'Ereignisse' Bild:Lightning.gif ** Drommels Kampagne ** Osarian-Rhommamool-Konflikt ** Thrawn Feldzug (4500. Artikel) *'Einheiten' Bild:Klon3.jpg ** 20px Black Staffel ** Black Wing Staffel ** Dark Trooper (Rebellion) ** Emperor's Shield ** Emperor's Sword ** Geheimarmee ** Kommando Spike ** Obsidian Staffel ** Onyx Staffel ** Scythe Staffel *'Organisationen' 35px ** Silviut Corporation *'Orte' Bild:DstarII.jpg ** Dritter Todesstern ** Mount Tantiss ** Sith-Tempel (Malrev IV) ** Thrawns Kommandoraum *'Parteien' 30px ** Restimperium in kooperation mit Garm Bel Iblis ** Zsinjs Reich in kooperation mit Yoda41 Admin *'Personen' Bild:Imp.jpg ** Andray ** Jagged Antilles ** Zena Antilles ** Averen ** Barse ** Bast ** Bemos ** Cartariun ** Chiraneau ** Colclazure ** 20px Freja Covell ** Evir Derricote ** Devlia ** Vilim Disra (3000. Artikel) ** Dorja ** Garven Dreis ** Dreyf ** Theol Drost ** Edan ** Flim ** Luthos Garral ** Iolan Gendarr ** Amise Griff ** Harm ** 20px Loka Hask ** Hort ** Uwlla Iillor ** 20px Ysanne Isard (Klon) ** Jendon ** Jonus ** Khurgee ** Laryn Kre'fey ** Delak Krennel ** Zaree Lolvanci ** Kirtan Loor (2500. Artikel) ** 20px Lorrir ** Arndall Lott ** „Mauler“ Mithel ** Rejlii Mithel ** Conan Antonio Motti ** Dagon Niriz ** Nivers ** Voss Parck ** Cris Pieterson ** 20px Firmus Piett in kooperation mit Little Ani Admin ** Potin ** Quillan ** Ragab ** Rensen ** Renz ** Shenir Rix ** Sander ** Marl Semtin ** Cassio Tagge ** Wat Tambor ** Tanbris ** Leonia Tavira ** Thrawn (Klon) ** Grodin Tierce ** 20px Grodin Tierce (Klon) ** Tschel ** Jon Vander ** Vered ** Wortin ** 20px Sair Yonka (4200. Artikel) *'Planeten' Bild:Erde.gif ** 20px Bastion ** Bastions Mond ** 20px Bespin ** Borleias ** Bpfassh ** Yaga Minor UC *'Raumschiffe' Bild:Stardestroyer.jpg ** 13X ** Abrogator ** Admonitor ** Aggregator ** Allegiance (Imperium-Klasse) ** Befreier ** Binder ** Blutsauger ** Corusca-Feuer ** Crynyd ** D-Eins ** D-Zwei ** D-Drei ** D-Vier ** D-Fünf ** D-Sechs ** Decisive ** Direption ** Dominator (Interdictor) ** Dominator (Victory-Klasse) ** Draklor ** Eidolon ** Eile ** Eisenfaust (Exekutor-Klasse) ** Eisenfaust (Imperium-Klasse) ** Eisenfaust (Victory-Klasse) ** Emanzipator ** Emperor's Net ** Emperor's Wisdom ** Empire ** Erbarmungslos ** Evanrue ** Feuersturm ** Freiheit ** Jedi Hammer ** Gallant ** Gebieter ** Gnadenlos (Imperium II-Klasse) ** Gnadenlos (Victory-Klasse) ** Goldene Klaue ** Ill Wind ** Interdictor ** Korruptor ** Krieger ** Kriegslust ** Larkhess ** Macht des Imperators ** Mas Ramdar ** Master Stroke ** Monarch ** Nemesis ** Obliterator ** Protektor ** Rache des Imperators ** Rächer ** Reckoning ** Red Gauntlet ** Regenbogen von Coruscant ** Retaliator ** Rote Ernte ** Schildwall ** Schimäre ** Schläger ** Schnitter ** Sonnenaufgang von Taanab ** Sprinter ** Sturmfalke ** Totenkopf ** Treue ** Triumph (Imperium-Klasse) ** Tyrannic ** Visage ** 20px Vollstrecker ** Wache ** Wille des Imperators ** Windsinger ** Wirbelwind ** Wolf's Claw ** Xucphra-Alazhi ** Xucphra-Meander ** Xucphra-Rose *'Raumschifftypen' Bild:Lam.jpg ** 20px Abfangkreuzer in kooperation mit Thor1983 ** Acclamator II-Klasse ** Angriffstransporter ** Bastard ** Carrack-Kreuzer ** CC-9600 Fregatte ** 20px Droiden-Sternjäger in kooperation mit Kyle22 ** Galeone ** Gauntlet-Klasse ** 20px Imperium II-Klasse ** Interdictor Sternzerstörer ** Ranger-Klasse Kanonenboot ** Preybird-Jäger ** Skipray-Blitzjäger ** Sterngaleone ** Strike-Kreuzer ** Super TIE/Ln ** TIE Avenger ** 20px TIE Jäger in kooperation mit Thor1983 ** TIE/rc Vanguard ** TIE Scout ** Tri-Jäger ** Victory II-Klasse ** Vindicator-Klasse ** XJ-X-Flügler *'Schlachten:' Bild:Fight.gif ** 20px Erste Schlacht um Borleias (6 NSY) ** Schlacht von Noquivzor ** Schlacht um Coruscant (6 NSY) UC ** Schlacht von Coruscant (7 NSY) UC ** 20px Schlacht von Dathomir in kooperation mit Pandora ** Schlacht von Obroa-skai (9 NSY) ** Schlacht von Draukyze ** Schlacht von Bpfassh ** Erste Schlacht von Nkllon ** Schlacht von Myrkr ** Schlacht von Sluis Van ** 20px Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY) ** Schlacht von Champala ** Schlacht von Anx Minor ** Schlacht von Pesitiin‎ ** Scheinangriff bei Ruuria *'Spezies:' Bild:Tusk.gif ** Airsquids ** Bimms ** Bohrratte ** Enten ** Falkenflügler ** Granitschnecke ** Irrukiine ** Klone ** Saggery-Blume ** Verpinen ** Yagai ** Yagai Drohnen *'Vorlagen:' Bild:Work.gif ** Vorlage:Babelbox ** Vorlage:Babel field ** Vorlage:Chiss ** Vorlage:Dankeschön ** Vorlage:GNU ** Vorlage:Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie ** Vorlage:Insigne ** Vorlage:PublicDomain ** Vorlage:Tales-Romanreihe ** → für meine Babelvorlagen siehe hier Meine Star Wars-Sammlung (Schulnoten) right|300px right|300px Bücher: Prä-Yavin: *Die Kundschafter (gelesen) (1) *Star Wars - Die Dunkle Bedrohung *Star Wars - Angriff der Klonkrieger *Star Wars - Die Rache der Sith *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader (gelesen) (2) *Han Solos Abenteuer *Die Macht des Todessterns *Star Wars - Eine neue Hoffnung Post-Yavin: *Treueschwur (gelesen) (2) *Star Wars - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Star Wars - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Der Pakt von Bakura *Flucht der Rebellen *Kampf um die Neue Republik *Angriff auf Coruscant (gelesen) (2-) *Die Mission der Rebellen (gelesen) (3+) *Die teuflische Falle (gelesen) (2) *Bacta-Piraten (gelesen) (1-) *Die Gespensterstaffel (gelesen) (3-) *Operation Eiserne Faust (gelesen) (3+) *Kommando Han Solo (gelesen) (3+) *Entführung nach Dathomir *Tatooine Ghost *Erben des Imperiums (gelesen) (1) *Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (gelesen) (2) *Das letzte Kommando (gelesen) (1) *Isards Rache (gelesen) (2-) *Das letzte Gefecht (gelesen) (3+) *Die Meister der Macht *Darksaber – Der Todesstern (gelesen) (5) *Der Hinterhalt *Angriff auf Selonia *Schatten der Vergangenheit (gelesen) (2+) *Blick in die Zukunft (gelesen) (1) *Der Zorn des Admirals (gelesen) (1) *Die Verschollenen (gelesen) (2) **Ein gefährlicher Handel NJO: *Die Abtrünnigen (gelesen) (3-) *Die schwarze Flut (gelesen) (3+) *Das Verderben (gelesen) (3+) *Der Untergang *Die letzte Chance *Planet der Verlorenen *Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *Die Verheißung *Das Ultimatum *Jainas Flucht *Rebellenträume *Aufstand der Rebellen *Verräter *Wege des Schicksals *Die Ruinen von Coruscant *Der verschollene Planet *Wider alle Hoffnung *Die letzte Prophezeiung *Vereint durch die Macht Das Dunkle Nest: *Die Königsdrohne *Die verborgene Königin *Der Schwarmkrieg Legancy *Intrigen Comics: *Star Wars: Episode IV *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 1 (engl.) **Rogue Leader **The Rebel Opposition **The Phantom Affair **Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 2 (engl.) **Rogue Squadron Special **Battleground: Tatooine **The Warrior Princess **Requiem for a Rogue *Omnibus X-Wing Volume 3 (engl.) **In the Empire's Service **The Making of Baron Fel **Family Ties **Masquerade **Mandatory Retirement *Thrawn Trilogie (Comics) **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 1 **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 2 **Erben des Imperiums - Teil 3 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 1 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 2 **Die Dunkle Seite der Macht - Teil 3 **Das letzte Kommando - Teil 1 **Das letzte Kommando - Teil 2 **Das letzte Kommando - Teil 3 *Kir Kanos **Crimson Empire **Crimson Empire II PC- und Konsolenspiele: *Star Wars: Empire at War *Star Wars: Empire at War - Forces of Curruption *Star Wars: Episode I - Die Dunkle Bedrohung *Star Wars: Force Commander *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Rebellion *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D (PC) *Star Wars: X-Wing CD-Rom Edition **X-Wing **Imperial Pursuit **B-Wing *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE-Fighter Sonstiges: *Family Guy Präsentiert: Blue Harvest Sachbücher etc.: *Alliance Intelligence Reports *Behind the Magic *Best of Adventure Journal 1-4 *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Cracken's Threat Dossier *Dark Force Rising Sourcebook *Death Star Technical Companion *Die ultimative Chronik *Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie *Galaxy Guide 02 - Yavin and Bespin *Galaxy Guide 03 - The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 07 - Mos Eisley *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *Imperial Sourcebook, 2nd Edition *Living Force Guide *Operation Elrood *Otherspace *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Rebell Alliance Sourcebook *Rebellion Era Sourcebook *Secrets of Tatooine *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Starships of the Galaxy *Tales of the Jedi Companion *Tatooine Manhunt *The Dark Side Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Jedi Academy Sourcebook *The Last Command Sourcebook *The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition *The New Essential Chronology *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *The Secrets of Naboo *The Stele Chronicles *The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *Ultimate Adversaries *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Wanted by Cracken Auszeichnungen Ihr wollt mich auszeichnen? Gerne doch! Ich nehme jedwede offizielle Auszeichnung der Jedipedia entgegen. Bitte tragt sie hier direkt ein und nicht auf meine Diskussionsseite. Freundesliste Als ich mir meine Benutzerseite eingerichtet hab, hab ich verstöhrend zur Kenntnis genommen wie einige Benutzer ihre Seite mit allem möglichen Kram überladen. Hier findet man das alles mögliche nur die Beiträge des entsprechenden Benutzers sucht man dann meist vergebens oder fidnet sie nicht, da sie bei dem ganzen drum herum nicht auffallen. Ich hab nun zwar auch ein paar Bildchen und so, jedoch hat sich das eher grad so ergeben und auch eher nebensächlich. Nun denke ich aber, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass man eine Freundesliste, wie so oft hier zu finden, einzurichten. Nur kommt hier nich jeder rein. Es gibt scheinbar einige Benutzer, welche mal ne Nachricht von jmd auf die Disku bekommen und diesen dann als Freund eintragen. Das find ich dann ziemlich komisch, deswegen trag ich hier nur Leute ein, mit denen ich auch abseits der JP rede, diskutiere oder streite (über ICQ zB.). *Benutzer:Altaïr *Benutzer:Anakin *Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis *Benutzer:Little Ani *Benutzer:Boba F *Benutzer:Jade-Skywalker *Benutzer:Jaina Solo *Benutzer:Jango *Benutzer:Ben Kenobi *Benutzer:Kyle22 *Benutzer:Pandora *Benutzer:Darth Schorsch *Benutzer:Thor1983 *Benutzer:Yoda41 *Benutzer:ZOiDberg gqlNlGipELk center|Play! - Its your Nature Bild:Too cool for ie corner.png Modgamers en:User:Modgamers